


Nor do the Wind, the Sun or the Rain

by eRHa



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Like heavy freaking fluff I can't stay on topic for more than ten seconds, Mentioned Mima, Mentioned Rinnosuke, Mentioned Shinki, POV Second Person, Yuri, but slight amounts of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Prompt for Touhou Seasons Collab, MariAli Second Person with switching POV.





	Nor do the Wind, the Sun or the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in English for... three years now? I admit, I'm rusty. That's what happens when you use a secondary language scarcely. I hope you can find this short piece enjoyable and forgive me for the terrible title.

**Winter  
Season 140**

* * *

 

The Elemental Furnace gives off a dull, orange glow, crackling all the while. You try to huddle to the only source of heat in the room. At the same time, you're trying to keep what you were looking at in view. Sitting by a desk, hunched over with her face twisted in concentration, eyes narrowed, lips pursed, her hands swiftly but surely working on a doll. Alice is hard at work.

She's working on the joints of a particularly large doll. Standing at three feet tall, it's larger than most lesser fairies and made out of dark wood, giving it an intimidating aura intensified by its temporary lack of eyes. You think it's cute.

Winter has always been like this ever since you two got together those seven (or so, hard to keep track) years ago. You stay over at her place, keeping her company and watching over her and the house in her dolls' stead, allowing her to focus on one task instead of many at once.

This way she can keep making dolls without worry that find a lot of use in Spring. Whether it be for sale to children, to decorate the Village's houses or simply new, shiny dolls to pretty up her ever successful shows. Dollmaking is a stable source of income in Gensokyo, it seems.

Your old house's only purpose is to storage plundered goods, however the pile has been decreasing in size season by season. Ever since you... Well, suffice to say you don't have to worry about dying in the next two hundred years, so you pledged to give away nearly everything that you borrowed.

"Hey, don't you feel cold like this?"

That ticks her off. Looks like you broke her concentration. Once she gets going, it's better not to interrupt her.

"Only when I think about it." Comes the curt response. She's sending you a dirty look out of the corner of her eye, you crack a small grin and she goes back to work, only at a slightly sluggish pace. She's shivering a bit - probably shouldn't have brought up the low temperature, you feel somewhat guilty. She has been a Magician-type youkai for some time now, but it'll take a few centuries more before she can properly ignore the elements.

The snow hitting against the window intensifies in force, sending a chill through your body. Tonight's weather is unbelievable. You huddle even closer to the Hakkero, ignoring the burning sensation on your hands and trying to think up a way to make it up to the dollmaker.

You gaze long into the blazing inferno, far too long as it leaves black spots in your vision, but you know what you have to do. In one quick motion you swipe above the glorified fireplace cooling it off and pick it up, grabbing the chair you were sitting on by the top rail as you get up. Your bare feet enjoy the sensation of the carpeted floor as you gait over to the tinkering girl, set your chair to face her from the side, put the kiln on the desk and activate it between the two of you.

You can barely see, but it's obvious she's smiling, she immediately goes back to work. The hours go by as she finishes up the doll and as you drift off to sleep you can feel her soft lips on your cheek.

* * *

**Summer  
Season 137**

It has been 53 minutes. This past hour has been cold and agonizing, fear had been kicking at your stomach from the inside ever since. If everything went through as it should, she would wake up in a matter of seconds.

If it hadn't... You'd rather not think about that, but already you can feel the tendrils of loneliness creeping at you. You take a look around yourself. This plain in the Forest of Magic is possibly the prettiest place to be in Gensokyo at this time of year, the merciless sun beating down through the treetops at the natural formation of rocks, vines, roots, mushrooms and flowers. Naturally magical, that is, as many spells and memories were made here and thus the place is oversaturated with energy.

The summer heat was slowly starting to get to you, but you shoved the thought aside as you counted precious seconds, missing nary a tick of the watch in your pocket. She said that this would be her most treasured memory, whether she wakes up or not. You don't doubt that, but the only thing you can think of here is yourself, it's selfish but that's what being a youkai is about, isn't it?

Sticking your neck out as far as possible, but only for the things most precious to you... Marisa was one of these things. You should've evaporated the damned potion instead of handing the life of your most treasured belonging to flimsy Fate.

Five remaining seconds is enough for a million negative thoughts to run through your head. A sudden wind picks up and runs off with the closed note you were holding in your hand that the Witch left for you, in case she doesn't wake up. Her last will was flying off and you could only stare dumbfounded at it.

Before you can chase after it, she stirs. With speed matched by none you jump on her and lock lips until she runs out of breath. Breath she doesn't need anymore, whether she's willing to admit it or not. Marisa is not human anymore, but shortly after she says that she has never felt more human before.

* * *

**Spring  
Season 134**

For the first time in too long the front lawn of the shrine meets the watering can. The snow and ice have long melted away, leaving behind shriveled remains of grass and copious amounts of mud in their wake, but lately the sun has been beating down in force uncharacteristic to spring. The ground has started to properly dry up, various flowers and shrubbery were screaming for the rainy season to come soon. A chilling breeze blows right through you, carrying with it a pair of Magicians sitting on one broom, huddling together in one scarf.

These two have become nigh inseparable ever since the Incident two years ago which flipped the seasons all around Gensokyo. At least your shrine's guardian showed up, claiming that she'd been here all along. Not necessarily a lie, as you suspect that she's no older than the Incident itself. The young Komainu is playing with the turtles in the pond instead of doing her job, which really is typical of her. Or rather, typical of you, as she's really taken after you. It worried people how often you played mother with the animated statue.

The two blondes entered the range at which Aunn detects intruders, so the latter pranced over when she saw you looking at the approaching, overloaded with people broom. Marisa leaps off a few feet above the ground, while Alice waits for it to descend properly, a look of disgust crosses her face as the Witch kicks up mud, almost dirtying up their dresses.

You don't have to rack your brain to ascertain the reason of their visit and you quickly send Aunn off to make tea, it's an important anniversary, after all. You always come together and talk about the older times you three barely remember, every other year you invite the flower youkai along, if she's in a good enough mood, because it helps to have someone who wasn't a child at the time period of the tales you recount.

Kazami didn't accept the invite this year, it seems, as afternoon turns to evening and you crack open a few bottles of alcohol, and the two forest dwellers get clingier and cuddlier, but that's fine, the two have been reminiscing about their parent figures all day, Mima this, Shinki that. By midnight Aunn has long retreated and all your two drunk guests want to do is sleep, and as you watch as they cuddle up together in one futon you can probably guess what Mima or Shinki or hell, even Kourin and Mr. Kirisame would think.

She's in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review behind if you have the time and will, it means a lot to me! Thank you for reading and please check out https://touhoushipcollab.tumblr.com or the @touhoushipcollab tag on Tumblr for more fanfics and artwork based on pairings and seasons!


End file.
